


What Really Happened

by orphan_account



Series: Kakashi x Ame [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthdays, F/M, Heartbreak, Kakashi x Anko, One Shot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Why? Because, alternative POV, awful awful birthdays, drinking buddies, except not really, friends - Freeform, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is an alternative take on "Happy Birthday" from "Belonging" as told from Anko's POV. What really happened the night of Kakashi's 16th birthday when he left the bar with Anko? Probably not what you think.





	What Really Happened

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is from Anko's perspective on Kakashi's 16th birthday. If you haven't read Belonging, it may not make much sense (I hope it does, though). Ame is my OC, and the girl Kakashi has had a crush on for 10 years at this point, and he just found out she's been dating Asuma behind his back. He does not take it well. 
> 
> Anywho... Enjoy!

Anko pushed her way through the crowded bar, thankful that the smoke was, for the most part, at a bare minimum. She stumbled a bit as she went around a table and a strong set of hands caught her. "Easy there," a voice drawled, and she looked up to see Genma smirking at her. "What's your poison tonight?"

She rolled her eyes. On most nights Genma was a nice diversion, but tonight she was miserable, and as they say, misery loves company. Her eyes went to Kakashi, who was on his third bottle of sake at the bar. "Not tonight, Toothpick, I've got other plans."

"It's a senbon," he said, mildly offended.

"I wasn't talking about that weapon," she scrunched up her nose as she turned from him.

"You know, you're the meanest woman I know?"

"And yet you still fuck me every chance you get. Ought to talk with your shrink about that," she called over her shoulder.

Sliding onto the barstool beside Kakashi, she clapped a hand on his shoulder as she said, "Hey there." His body rocked slightly with the force of her hand, and she steadied him. "You look like crap," she smirked at the silver haired boy beside her.

"Yo," he muttered. Raising the cup in his hand, he gave her a bleary eyed look.

Has he been... crying? Hatake's capable of crying? Dear God, this world is depressing! She chuckled despite her mood. Leaning her head closer to his, she asked, "So what's the big, bad Kakashi Hatake drinking to tonight?"

"It's my birthday."

Her eyebrow raised. Yup, life is depressing. Here she was feeling sorry for herself that this was the anniversary of her first lesson with Orochimaru, and he was completely shit-faced over his birthday. Fun times. "Really, how old are you?"

"Sixteen." For some reason she'd always thought he was a lot older than her. Three months. Maybe it was because he never smiled.

Anko whistled. "That's a big one. Only turn sixteen once. Or, you know, so I hear."

He rolled his eyes, but she was used to that. She and Hatake had, what some people considered a strange friendship that usually included her using him as a sounding board and him using her as a buffer against the rest of the village. People whispered about Hatake and he'd let it roll off of him. Nothing rolled off of Anko; she threw it back in their faces and laughed for good measure.

"You know what I hate about that mask?" It was a rhetorical question on her part, but in his silence, she gestured to the bartender for a bottle of sake. "I can't see whether you're scowling or smirking or what."

He shrugged and she fought the urge to chuckle. She'd make him smile before the night was over or die trying.

"Do you have buck teeth or something?"

"No," he said flatly.

"You're awfully gloomy, even for you," she said. Leaning towards him, she examined him carefully. What was under that mask? His lips looked full, kissable, and she suddenly was struck by an amazing idea.

The bartender slid her bottle and a cup towards her. She pushed the cup back and swigged out of the bottle as if it were beer. Normally that would have annoyed the crap out of Hatake, but tonight he seemed to lost in his own misery.

Get over yourself, Hatake, she thought as she swallowed half the bottle and set it down roughly. "Come on," she said as she grabbed his hand and unceremoniously yanked him off his bar stool. He staggered a little and she did her best to steady him even though the room was beginning to spin around her as well.

Pushing open the back door, a blast of autumn air hit her face and sobered her a little. She'd barely shut the door behind them when she pushed him up against the brick wall and pressed her lips to his through the mask. He pulled away, a fierce blush rising spreading across his face. She giggled as he asked, "What're ya doing?"

"Wishing you a happy birthday, Bucky," she said as she toyed with the front of his shirt. "Whatdya think I'm doin'?"

He shrugged, a look of mild panic in his one exposed eye.

He's just too adorable when he's flustered.

Leaning in and kissing him again, her fingers went to the edge of his mask. What's the big mystery, Hatake? His rough hands grabbed her wrist, though, and pulled it to his chest, holding it firmly in place. "No," he said before his masked lips kissed her neck.

She grinned as he continued to explore her skin. "Whatever you say," she whispered, her fingers going to the button of his pants.

Suddenly his lips were gone, and he was surveying the alley. "Not here," he said, taking her hand a bit roughly as he pulled her towards the streets.

Well, it's your birthday, she thought with mild amusement as he drug her though the moonlit streets. They turned down a residential road, and he put his arm around her waist, his lips back on her neck again. He smelled like sake and soap, a far cry from most of the guys she spent time with who were usually doused in cologne on their days off or covered in sweat while they were on missions together. She decided she liked the smell as he pointed to a small house. "This's me," he said, his words slurring slightly.

She wasn't sure what she'd expected, but when he pushed open the door to his spartan living room, she was a little shocked. How can a house with nine ninken living in it manage to smell like bleach?

Suddenly he was shy again, the blush returning. He scrubbed the back of his neck. "So," he did the word out.

Could it be possible? A giggle sprang up in her throat. "No," she almost choked on her more as she studied him.

"What?" He looked at her with a mixture of annoyance and distain for being laughed at.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she gasped. "I just never imagined you being a virgin."

"I never said..."

Fighting against her amusement as best she could in her drunken state, she walked to him and cooed, "Hey, no one said it was a bad thing. It's just kinda shocking. I mean you're always the first to do everything."

He muttered something under his breath.

"What?" She scrunched up her nose as she stared at him.

"It wasn't anything," he said as he turned from her a little.

"Umm, obviously it was, so out with it, Bucky." She had meant it to be playful, but he turned quickly, glaring at her.

"I always thought it would have been Ame! There! You happy now?!" Tears welled up in his eyes, and he angrily and futilely brushed them away only to have them replaced by more.

Well, that'll kill a buzz quick. "Come on, Hatake. Don't cry, damnit." Her tone was soft even if her words weren't.

His eyes flashed with anger. "She was with Sarutobi! Sarutobi, for fuck's sake! That spoiled, cocky... ashtray smelling bastard. What the hell does she see in him?"

"Well, he's pretty sexy..."

Kakashi grumbled something under his breath as he turned from Anko and stalked off to the kitchen. Opening a cupboard he pulled out another bottle of sake.

"Look, okay, that was stupid," she said as she went up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Why don't you go home, Anko?" His voice sounded broken.

"Because you're depressed and it's your birthday and, for some unknown reason, I'm your friend."

He gave a single, unhappy chuckle, but his hand went to hers and covered it. "Thanks," he said softly.

She let go of him and walked around to face him. "You know, Hatake, she doesn't know what she's missing."

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. Look, she's with another guy. So the fuck what? You shouldn't be sitting at home, drinking away your liver over her. It's your birthday! You've got a smokin' hot, ready to go woman standing right in front of you!"

"I just..."

She threw back her head and groaned, and a second later, in a puff of smoke Ame was standing before him. "This what you want, Kakashi-kun," she almost whimpered as she slowly slid the zipper of her shirt down.

He took a step back, his alcohol addled brain clearly trying to process what had just happened. "It's not..."

"Real?" Anko said in Ame's voice as she took a step closer to him. "It's as real as you make it."

For a moment he faltered on the edge of the cliff between reason and desire, but he closed the distance between them and when he lowered his mask, it took everything in Anko not to accidentally let the transformation slip. He was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. His mouth on hers was sloppy and unexperienced, but dear God, the taste of him.

It took all her willpower to send the chakra up to his brain and cloud it with illusions of what Ame may have done to him if she'd have had an ounce of sense in her stupid, little brain. Judging by the size of the bulge in his pants, the rumors about his endowment hadn't been embellished at all. "God, I could have had so much fun with you," Anko said bitterly as she lay Kakashi down in his bed. She stared down at his face, memorizing the curve of his lips, and the beauty mark just below them before she raised the mask again.

She made the room look convincing enough, but couldn't bring herself to stripping him of anything but his shirt. "One day when you're sober, you'd better look me up, you idiot," she muttered as scribbled a note that simply said, "Happy Birthday, Bucky."

If she hurried, she may still catch Genma before he left the bar.


End file.
